


One day

by PinkGlitterDragon



Category: Transformers (Bay Movies)
Genre: Allspark Sam Witwicky, Bonding, Bottom Sam, Gang Rape, Graphic Rape/Non-Con, Ironhide - Freeform, M/M, Multi, Rape Recovery, Sam Witwicky - Freeform, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M, Transformers - Freeform, Will lennox - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-12
Updated: 2015-12-23
Packaged: 2018-05-06 07:31:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5408261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PinkGlitterDragon/pseuds/PinkGlitterDragon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam learns the hard way that it only takes one day to change your life forever. Slash (male on male) rape/non-con, torture, violence, explicit sex. You haven been warned, if you don't like these subjects please don't read and don't flame.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> About time I started cross posting my stories. Check out my blog for lots of yummy yaoi pictures and updates www.pinkglitterdragon.WordPress.com
> 
> Enjoy and no flaming please.

Welcome to my new story, this one is a Sam x Will x Ironhide threesome. I Just love playing with our favorite human so much.

Warnings; Salsh (male on male), rape/non-con, torture, violence, explicit sex and threesomes. You have been warned, if you don't like any of these subjects please don't read and don't flame.

As always I do not own Transformers, if I did Sam would be getting it on a whole lot more ;-P

Now on to the story...

Chapter 1

Life is full of changes, some good, some bad, some neither, and no one understood that better than Sam Witwicky. Sams life was quite different these days, he and Mikaela had broken up right after returning from Egypt, then the teen moved onto the Autobot base, it was far safer for him than living at home and far more peaceful. His parents were less than understanding and at times quite annoying and it was far easier to deal with the lingering effects he was still suffering from touching the Allspark shard a few months ago. 

Sam was very happy living with the Autobots and nest soldiers, they understood him far better than most humans ever could, even though he still looked like a normal human the Allspark had left him changed forever. His intelligence and mental capabilities were enhanced. All his sense's had been heightened, eyesight, hearing, taste, smell, thought the most heightened was his sense of touch. Though he had never before paid much attention to having others touch him, now the majority of the time he hated it, at times it would even end him into panic attacks. There was a few humans he could accept touching him, those he was close too and trusted, he was also fine with the most of the Autobots or their Holos. Ratchet had long suspected that it had as much to do with his mental state as it did with his heightened senses.

Most days were peaceful, but this was not one of those days. It was days like this that Sam truly hated, days when nothing seemed to go right from the moment he first woke up. Little did Sam know just how much this one day would forever change his life.

The day started with him being awoken by a call from his Mother, her constant nagging always put him in a bad mood, after all who on earth would actually enjoy being nagged relentlessly.

Then he found that bumblebee had been called away on an important mission and would be away for some time, gathering intel and scouting out Decepticons. Although the base was still bustling, everyone Sam was close too were either busy or away on a mission, which left him pretty much alone and with nothing to do. 

In the afternoon he finally decided to take a trip off base, he caught a ride with some off duty soldiers who were passing through a city not to far away on the way to there detestation, despite the Autobots warnings that he was not to leave without taking at least one of them with him for protection.

Sam wandered around a bit before finding himself in an arcade playing one game after another to pass the time. The arcade was almost empty all except for one obnoxious group of five guys, one look at them and you could tell they were nothing but trouble. Even though they were loud and unruly Sam did his best to ignore them. After playing for quite some time Same finally looked at his watch seeing that it was already after 10:00pm, a lot later than he had planned to stay out. He looked around seeing that the arcade was now completely empty, he had been so preoccupied with playing that he didn't notice when the troublemakers had left. He stepped out of the arcade the bitter chill in the air hitting him, he pulled his jacket a little tighter around him and pulled his cell out of his pocket, dialing the Autobot base.

“Yes Sam, what can I do for you?” came the voice of Red Alert.

“Hey Red I was wondering if someone could come pick me up” Answered the teen.

“Pick you up... from which part of the base???” Asked the confused security bot.

“Ummm, I'm not exactly on the base, actually I'm in the city...” Sam replied reluctantly.

“The city... how did you get to the city and why are you there alone?” Demanded the security bot.

“I was bored so I sorta caught a ride with some soldiers...” The teen replied sheepishly. 

“You What?... Sam you know its not safe for you to be on your own, you should have taken one of us with you, Optimus is going to be furious with us when he finds out you left the base, and without any of us knowing” 

“Oh come on Red do we really need to tell Optimus”Retorted.

“Yes we do... Now hold on a minute while I see who's available to go pick you up... Ironhide and Major Lennox are on their way back to the base, I've already asked them to come pick you up, they should be their shortly, find a safe place and wait for them.” Replied the Security officer. 

“Awesome thanks Red” Sam replied quickly before disconnecting the call.

The teen look around at the area he was in, it was mostly businesses which were all already closed so he started walking, searching for a place to wait for the major and weapons specialist. He didn't get very far before he heard footsteps behind him. At first he didn't think much about it, after all it wasn't strange for there to be other people around, but as the footsteps grew closer Sam began feeling uneasy, he began walking faster, the sound of steps behind him grew louder and quicker. He turned and looked behind him and what he saw sent a shiver down his spine, he recognized his pursers, it was the group from the arcade. His anxiety increased ten fold and he took off running his pursers close behind him and catching up to him fast, He kept running, darting down streets and between buildings hoping to escape, he was evading them well until he found himself faced to face with a brick wall, it was a dead end, the teen spun around and found himself facing the group of five, he swallowed hard and inched backwards, until his back was pressed against the wall, there was no where for him to run, no way to escape, he was trapped...

(TBC)

Authors Note: Oh dear poor Sam is in trouble, hehe... If you're familiar with my work then you know to expect lots of delicious evilness. Stay tuned...


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

There was no where for him to run, no way to escape, he was trapped...

The group looked up and down Sam's body with a dangerous gaze, like a predator who had just caught a delicious prey and couldn't wait to devour it, Their mouths twisted in sadistic smiles. They stalked forward, licking their lips and enjoying the look of ever-growing fear on the brunette's face. They moved closer and closer until they were only inches away from the terrified and trembling teen. In an instant Sam was roughly pinned against the wall, the sheer force and abruptness momentarily dazing him.

“Don't worry we're going to take real good care of you” The figure cooed before licking the teens ear, Sam let out a gasp at the repulsive sensation. Suddenly he felt a multitude of hands grasping him.

“NO...” Sam screamed as the group pounced on him, grabbing him and forcing him to the ground. He was terrified and his mind disoriented. When exactly his jacket had been removed he don't know, but he could feel them forcefully tugging at his shirt. A moment later the fabric gave way and was ripped from his body. The thugs looked down on the quivering body, his alarmed expression only exciting them further.

“What beautiful skin you have” Purred the leader as his fingers explored the soft flesh of the teens chest. The hand slide down. further and further until it reached the him of his pants. The boys eyes widened in fear and his body trembled. 

“NO... HELP... SOMEBODY HELP ME...” Sam screamed and struggled, fighting hard against their hold, kicking and clawing at his assailants, but it was useless.

“Shut the hell up” Commanded the group's leader as he grabbed Sam by the throat with one hand and slapped him hard across the face with the other, his lip splitting under the force and blood oozed from the wound. The teens vision swam, the lack of oxygen causing him to nearly black out. Finally the hand released him and he lay gasping and coughing desperately trying to regain his breath.

“Tie His Hands” The infuriated figure ordered as he threw the torn t-shirt to one of his lackeys, who gladly did as instructed. The brunettes wrists were bound together tightly with the torn garment and in one swift movement his pants were also gone.

Sam's boxers were all that was left, the last defense he had against his attackers. But that didn't last long as those too were ripped from his lithe form. The teen whimpered and his body quivered, he was completely exposed to his violators. Cold air danced across his sensitive skin, as his naked body lay helplessly surrounded by his assailants, their perverted glares clearly showing their cruel intentions and there was nothing Sam could do about it, he was utterly helpless and at their mercy.

They wasted no time continuing their defilement of the boy. There were so many hands on him,  
touching, pulling, grouping, restraining, it was impossible to distinguish one vile appendages from another, all Sam could do was feel, feel every disgusting movement their fingers made. Hands stroked his chest, arms and neck, pinched and tweaked his nipples hard. 

“Who's going first?” Questioned one of the lowlifes.

“I am!” Answered the leader, giving his men no room for argument.

Sam could feel his legs being forced apart, spread wide open, his most intimate areas on display for his assailants to leer at. The teen tensed as the gang leader moved in-between his open legs. The punk gave a smirk and roughly shoved a finger inside, the helpless brunette cried out at the sudden and unwanted intrusion.

“Looks like we caught ourselves a virgin” The miscreant said with excitement in his eyes.

Sam couldn't help his whimpers or the tears forming in his eyes, as the appendage moved around inside him mercilessly prodding and stretching the delicate area, he could feel nails scraping against his inner walls. He tried to stifle his cries, his anguish only exciting them further, they obviously enjoyed making their prey suffer. The teen felt a slight sense of absurd relief as the fingers were finally removed from his trembling body, but that relief was short lived as he felt the tip of the mans penis press against his entrance, his eyes widened in fear, there was a momentary pause and then the hard member was slammed fully and savagely inside his tight little hole, forcing its way past the rings of muscle, ripping and tearing his insides apart. A shrieking cry pierced the stillness of the night, the teen screaming out in anguish. Tears pouring from his hazel orbs. The pain was unlike anything he had ever felt or even imagined possible, so excruciating he could barely even breath. 

“So tight... feels so good.” Said the figure, savoring the feel of the teens insides as they constricted around his hard length.

The cock began thrusting back and forth quickly within him eliciting cries of misery with each movement. He could feel himself tear more and more with each thrust and his attacker gave no thought or concern to the injuries being inflicted on the teen pinned beneath him as he continued to brutally rape the once virgin hole. 

“It hurts... stop... it hurts... please... get it... out...” Sam repeatedly begged in-between sobs, but his pleas fell on deaf ears.

Finally after what seemed like forever the thug stilled, seconds later a hot liquid filled the teen, coating his inner recesses. Sam shuddered, the sensation was revolting. The lowlife yanked himself out of the lithe brunette, blood and semen flowed out of the boy, sliding down between the cleft of his cheeks, dripping onto the cold ground below. The figure smirked and leaned in close, much too close.

“Such a good little slut” he whispered in the brunette's ear. Sam clinched his eyes shut praying it was over but another harsh slap across his face brought him back to his dismal reality. 

“Don't even think of passing out, we're just getting started with you” Snickered the punk.

Sam's consciousness started becoming hazy, the blood loss and trauma taking its toll on the young human. Minutes felt like hours as his once undefiled body was penetrated over and over again by one disgusting penis after another, all eagerly taking their turns. He was moved and turned into every position imaginable, his bare flesh scraped against the course and unforgiving asphalt beneth, the resulting cuts and gashes marred his once unblemished beautiful skin.

They continued enjoying the abused body until the sound of nearby sirens caught their attention, feeling it was too close for comfort and not willing to risk being caught, they decided it was time to make their escape. The barely conscious teen was finally released from his nightmarish ordeal only to be left bound and broken covered in his own blood and his violators semen.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter finally catches this story up with fanfiction.net and I plan to have the new chapter out b Christmas. Enjoy!

**_A little later_ **

“I can't believe how late it is, I thought those old wind bags would never stop talking” Remarked a very irritated and tired major Lennox.

 “Mmm, I've never heard anyone talk so much yet say so little... Are you sure you're reading that thing right?” The weapon specialist replied.

 “Of course I am. Sam's GPS single is coming from just ahead, strange place for the kid to be though.” Stated the major as he watched the small blinking light on his phone get closer and closer.

 “He has been a bit strange lately.” Ironhide remarked.

 “Having all that stuff floating around inside your head would make anyone a bit jumpy” Replied the major.

 When the tracking program signaled they'd found their target the pair suddenly found themselves in a dimly lit area with a dead-end not too far ahead. They were both confused, where was Sam? The weapon specialist noticed something on the ground close to them, he reached down and pick it up, inspecting it they both realized that it was the boy's jacket, his phone still in the pocket... They looked around still seeing no sign of the kid, until something ahead of them caught the major's attention.

 “SAM” The major yelled as he rushed over to the unconscious teen, Ironhide hot on his heels.

 “Oh my god...” The major said as they knelt down beside the boy.

 They gaped in horror at the teen, he was naked, his wrists were bound, his body covered in blood and fluids, cuts and the beginning of bruises everywhere.

 Will reached a shaky hand down carefully undoing the teens tied wrists. Though he was as gentle as he could possible be the motion was enough to wake the boy. Sam let out a pain filled moan and bhis eyes began to flutter open. Between his blurry vision and the darkness of the ally all he could make out was figures looming over him and hands touching him, he couldn't help but panic.

 “No... Please... No more...” Sam screamed frantically, recoiling back and desperately trying to scurry away.

 “Sam... Calm down, its okay its Will and Hide.” The major tried to reassure him.

 “Will... and... Hide” The teen repeated apprehensively, his voice hoarse.

 Sam's eyes were filled with terror and glistening with tears. He stared at the pair in front of him hesitantly for a few moments before finally deciding it really was them, he flung himself forward and into the startled major's arms, sobbing and shaking uncontrollably as he clung to the strong chest.

 “Don't... hic... Don't let... hic... them.. hic... hurt me... hic... anymore... hic... please” Sam pleaded in-between sobs.

 “Shhh... I've got you Sam... We won't let let anyone hurt you, you safe now...” The major replied soothingly.

 “Will its too dangerous here, we need to go... Now!” The weapon specialist stated, dark one way out ally's were never a good place to be, especially if a group of crazy con's could possibly be anywhere near by.

 Will nodded his head in agreement. He pulled off his jacket and wrapped it around the teen before swiftly lifting the boy up in his arms, quickly and carefully carrying hims back to the top-kick alt mode.

 

xXx

 The drive back to the base though relatively short seemed to take forever and every minute of it was agonizing. Ironhide's holo sat in the drivers seat and Will sat in the passenger side cradling the shaking, sobbing boy to his chest. Sam's cries and whimpers filled the inside of the truck and the two soldiers couldn't keep from exchanging worried glances the whole way there.

 Finally they arrived heading straight to the newly built autobot and select human medical building, they rushed inside where Ratchet was already waiting for them.

“Primus...” was all Ratchet could say as he looked at the bloody and bruised teen in disbelief.

 Getting right to work the medic quickly scanned the teen with alt mode parked aways behind them, his eye's widened. “Oh Sam” he said, his eyes softened and he looked at the boy with sympathy and concern. To Ratchets relief the injuries even though severe were not life threatening and would heal in time, at least the physical ones. He motioned Will over to an exam table and the major gently lowered the teen down onto it and tried to pull away, but Sam's grip on him tightened and large hazel orbs looked up at him pleadingly.

 “Don't... Don't leave me...” Sam cried.

 There was no way the major could deny the desperate plea so he sat down on the edge of the table and held the boy.

 “Which slagging con's are responsible for this?” Ratchet demanded turning to the weapon specialist.

 “No clue... By the time we found him they were long gone” Ironhide replied.

 The medic let out a sigh and moved closer to the only one who could give him any answers.

 “Sam... Can you you tell me what happened?” The medic asked quietly.

 “They... hic... chased... hic... me... hic... trapped... hic... me...hic... I... hic... couldn't... hic... get... hic... away...” Sam choked out in between sobs.

 “Who Sam, who did this to you?” Ratchet asked.

 “Don't... hic... know... hic... some... hic... guys...” The teen replied.

 “Guys?” Wait you mean humans, not cons?” The medic asked confused.

 The teen gave a quick nod and Ratchet's face turned to one of shock. He moved a step back and pondered the new and startling information for a few moments before speaking again, this time to the two soldiers.

 “That would make sense, its doubtful the cons would have just left him there... Alive” The medic stated and both soldiers nodded in agreement.

 Ratchet continued contemplating the whole situation while they waited for the teen to calm down a little. Once he had quieted a bit Ratchet moved back over to the boy.

 “Sam... You're not going to like this but I'm going to need to exam you and make sure you're not still bleeding” Ratchet stated softly but his tone left no room for arguments.

 Sam gave a whimper, shaking his head no and curling his body tighter in the major's arms.

 “Shhhh... It'll be alright Sam, I promise” Will reassured him.

 “Will you... stay with me?” The teen begged.

 “If you want me too, of course I will” The major replied and Sam nodded furiously.

 “Will I need you to move him down to the end of the table” The medic stated.

 The major carefully picked the teen up. then sat him on the end of the exam table as instructed. Sam hesitantly loosened his grip a bit on the soldier, but didn't let go completely. Ratchet brought over a gown and the two gently helped him put it on.

 “Ironhide come give me a hand” The medic called, motioning for the weapon specialist to follow behind him.

 The two holo's walked out of the room and disappeared from sight for a few moments before returning, Ratchet pushing a medical instrument tray and Ironhide carrying some weird looking things Sam didn't recognize. As they moved closer Sam eyed the tray nervously, one item in particular caught his attention and filled him with fear.

 “Whats... that...” The teen asked.

 Ratchet followed the teens line of sight and realized why the boy was so concerned.

 “Its an anoscope” The medic answered.

 “Whats it for?” The teen asked worriedly and sure he wasn't going to like the answer.

 “I'm going to use it to examine you” The medic replied.

 Sam stared at the medical tool with wide panic filled eyes and tightened his grip to the major.

 Ratchet continued his work, taking one of the odd looking things from the weapon specialist and attached it to the table. As the first one clicked into place Sam suddenly realized exactly what they were... _Oh god they're stirrups..._ The teen let out a whimper and buried his face into the major's chest.

 “Sam I need you to lie back and put your feet in the stirrups” The medic instructed.

 Sam stayed still, still clinging to the soldier and making no attempt to move. His body had begun to tremble again and he let out small distressed whimpers. After a few minutes the teen shifted his body, hesitantly laying back on the table, new tears glistened in his hazel eyes, threatening to spill down his cheeks any moment. He apprehensively tried to move his legs, but his injured body was too weak and too painful. Being the always observant medic Ratchet noticed the boy's difficulty immediately ad carefully helped him move his legs into placed. The teens trembling intensified, his heart pounding in his chest as he tried to quell his rising panic. this position left him exposed and vulnerable. His legs were spread wide open and held firmly in place, his violated hole on full display.

 The medic pulled his stool over and slowly moved between the boy's legs. He did his best to ignore the blood and fluids that covered the teens thighs and push down the anger that rose in his chest at the ones responsible, instead he focused on the task at hand. Sliding on a pair of gloves he picked up the anoscope and thoroughly coated it with lubricant. He moved the instrument against the teens entrance and felt the human immediately tense. Sam instinctively tried to close his legs and protect himself from the invasion, but when he couldn't he let out a terrified cry.

 “Sam it's okay, you're safe...” The major tried to sooth while stroking the boy's head.

 Logically Sam knew that was true, but right now he felt anything but safe. He felt like he was once again trapped and helpless. Fresh tears ran down his face, he desperately wanted this to be over already.

 The device slid in and Sam sobs got louder and louder till finally he couldn’t hold off this panic any longer. He began to scream and thrash, he gasped for breath, hyperventilating. He could vaguely feel hands holding on to him, trying to keep him from hurting himself and hear voices talking to him, but he couldn't make out any actual words through his own hysteria and screams. Before long his body could no long hold on and he lost consciousness, his body lay limp and quiet.

 “Ratchet...” The major said worriedly.

 “He just passed out, thats all...” The medic replied.

 The air was thick with tension. The three stared down at the broken boy, concern and disbelief all over their faces. This was so far beyond anything they ever though could or would happen to the teen... Sure they had all been attacked plenty by con's, but for the boy to be raped and by a group of humans no less was unimaginable...  

 “I can't believe this is actually happening..” The major said aloud breaking the uneasy silence.

 Ironhide stepped forward putting one arm around Will pulling him against his strong body, trying to offer comfort to his shaken mate. His other hand gently stroked the unconscious boy's tear streaked cheek.

 “Slagging humans... Some of them are just as bad as the con's.” The weapon specialist growled darkly.

 Ironhide has remained relatively quiet during the whole thing but the look in his eyes held a murderous glare, he was seething with rage... _How dare someone do this to the boy_.

 Ratchet let out an exasperated sigh and turned to the two soldiers. “He'll be out for a while, you two should go get some rest while you can, the next few days are not going to be easy...”

 TBC...

 Authors notes: I had a terrible time trying to find the information I wanted online about rape exams, likes it really some big mystery or something, it took forever. Finally I found what I was looking for and then I had to take what I wanted and adapt it to my story. If you go to my blog I have some details of the Anoscope, the lithotomy position and stirrups I'm talking about and there are pictures to go with them ;-)  


	4. Chapter 4

 

Chapter 4

 

The two soldiers lay quietly in their beds, their bodies clad only in boxers intertwined with one another. The Major laying in the protective embrace of his mate and his head resting on the broad chest beneath him. At Ratchet's insistence they had reluctantly left the med bay and the teen for some much needed rest. The medic had assured them he would keep them apprised of any changes with the boy.

 

After only a couple hours of uneasy sleep the sound of an annoyingly loud buzzing sound woke the pair. The major let out a groan as he reached over to the nightstand and grabbed his phone. Will didn’t bother checking the caller ID, he knew it had to be important for someone to be calling this late.

 

“ello” He mumbled groggily into the device.

 

“Get to the med bay immediately, we have a situation” Ratchet shouted, not bothering to wait for a reply.

 

“Ironhide...” The major began but was cut off mid sentence.

 

“I know Ratchet comm'd me as well, get dressed” The weapon specialist replied, his clothes appearing in an instant.

 

The major gave him an envious glare, if only it was that easy for everyone. He hurriedly put on his pants, grabbing his shirt and shoes as they ran out the door, he would finish dressing on the way, he didn't want to waste any extra time.

 

They arrived at the medical building only a few minutes later. It was a good thing they were on base and not on a public road, as they would have most certainty broke every speed limit & law imaginable. As soon as the door to the building was opened they could hear Sam's frantic screams of 'No' and 'Don't touch me'. They rushed inside and saw the panic stricken teen huddled in a corner of the room, his back pressed hard against the wall and his legs pulled tight against his chest, blood smeared down one of his arms. Weakly he tried to protect himself from the two figures in front of him, even though they were no real threat.

 

The two holos, Ratchet and First Aid, were crouched down on the floor close to the young human, talking quietly, trying their best to calm the boy down. They looked up to see the two soldiers enter and quickly moved out of the way. The major moved slowly and as non-threatening as possible over to the terrified teen and sat down on the floor in front of him. He didn't try to touch Sam just yet, instead he spoke soft reassurances.

 

“Sam… Hey, it's okay… Everything's okay, your safe… It's just me, Will...” The major cooed.

 

“W- Will...” Sam hesitantly asked looking up at the soldier, recognition sparking in his eyes. “Don't let them hurt me” Sam whispered pleadingly.

 

“Shhh… It's okay, no one is going to hurt you” The major assured.

 

The boy cautiously reached out with trembling arms, seeking comfort and protection, it just felt so safe and right being in the older mans embrace. Carefully he was pulled off the cold hard floor and into the majors lap. He curled up again the strong chest. Reassuring words were whispered, his hair softly stroked and finally he was able to relax.

 

Ironhide watched as his mate soothed the young human. Now that the boy was safely out of danger it was time for some answers so he turned to the medic, or perhaps it would be more accurate to say he turned on the medic, his protectiveness driving him.“What exactly did you do to him?” he growled.

 

“We didn't do anything to him Ironhide, he woke up screaming and we tried to calm him down” Ratchet spat back, insulted at the insinuation.

 

“Clearly you didn't!” The weapon specialist retorted.

 

“That's obviously why I called the two of you, now isn't it” The medic snapped back.

 

“What happened to his arm” Ironhide questioned looking at the splatter of blood.

 

“He tore his Iv out when he panicked, now help me get him back on the table so I can clean and bandage it… Then we can settle him to the room I prepared for him here in the medbay” The medic answered.

 

“NO...” The teen shouted “I want to go home, I don't wanna stay here” He insisted.

 

“Sam you can't go back to your apartment, there's no one there. Bumblebee is still away and there no way you're staying alone” The medic responded.

 

“But I, I don't want to stay here” Sam said, tears burning his eyes.

 

The two soldiers looked at one another, having their own silent conversation, a few moments went by and then they both nodded in agreement. “Sam can come stay with us… If you want to that is” The major offered.

 

“Is… Is it really okay?” The teen asked looking between the two soldiers, a spark of hopefulness in his hazel orbs.

 

“Of course it is” The major replied, smiling.

 

“Fine, that's settled then, but first I need to take care of that arm and you two will have to get him some clothes… Unless you plan to go out looking like that” Ratchet said pointing at the teen.

 

Sam looked down at himself, suddenly becoming aware of how flimsy the gown he was wearing was and how little it actually covered. His cheeks flushed a deep red in embarrassment which earned him a chuckle from the man whose lap he was still in. Will stood up, somehow managing to lift the teen with him and helped him back up onto the table. The two soldiers moved to leave, promising they would return shortly. As they neared the door they glanced back, the teen was looking at them, his eyes conveying a desperate plea of I'm scared don't leave me. They hesitated, both feeling an overwhelming need to protect the boy. The wanted nothing more than to turn back and engulf him in their protective embrace. But they didn't, resisting the urge, right now it was more important to get some clothes for the young brunette, then they could take him home and take care of him… Properly.

 


End file.
